Parce que je t'aime
by One-Winged-Halfmoon
Summary: L'amour est une prison, mais une prison dans laquelle nous nous enfermons. Jamais seul pourtant... qui est maître? qui est esclave? La limite est floue. Riki et Iason le savent. Bien que leur fin soit tragique, elle demeure dans les coeurs et parfois des larmes nous échappent, au souvenir de ce Zetsuai


Salutation, lecteurs avertis,

AVERTISSEMENT: Les Homophobes, les -18 (maximum -16) vous partez tout simplement. Ceci est un Yaoi, relation sexuelle entre deux hommes et non un conte de fée pour enfant, que les mères racontent le soir pour bien dormir.

Je suis de retour après je ne sais combien de temps d'absence (peu importe) avec une petite histoire pour célébrer la Saint-Valentin (paix à son âme quand on sait comment il a fini) avec le Yaoi le plus poignant: **Ai No Kusabi**

J'espère que vous apprécierez

Remise en contexte: Partie II de l'OAV de 1992. Après que Riki eut rejoint Iason à Eos pour finir ses jours dans les bras de son maître, en tant qu'Animal, il se rendit que son sort était très privilégiée par rapport aux autre Animaux. Ce fut après un dialogue avec Katze, que Riki comprit certaines choses, notamment les risques qu'encouraient Iason à le garder auprès de lui, au grand damne de Guy, devenu depuis peu, le rival redouté du Blondie.

La scène que vous allez lire, est une retranscription du moment d'amour, avant de continuer vers un dialogue

DISCLAIMER: Aucun persos ne m'appartient. Rieko Yoshihara est l'auteur des 6 volumes que constitue le Cycle d'Amoi, publié en 1990. D'ailleurs, je vous invite à tester les nouveaux mangas qui se nomme _Taming Riki _qui reprennent l'univers de** Ai No Kusabi **et qui peuvent être considérés comme des spin-off.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Parce que je t'aime

Son corps se cambra une fois de plus, aux touchers du Blondie. Le jeune homme cria, et se laissa venir, prit de spasmes. Il haleta, une main contre son front, et l'autre sur la tête de son amant. Cet orgasme lui donnait le tournis, mais il savait que la partie n'était pas finie...

Iason l'enlaça et l'embrassa. Un baiser doux, mais possessif, que Riki aimait malgré tout. Il finissait par accepter son étreinte, et lui permettait d'accéder à bien plus. Cela plût au Blondie, et ses mains caressèrent avec ardeur et passion le membre de son amant, désireux de l'entendre encore. Un son si beau et si particulier à ses oreilles, qui encourageait à aller plus loin dans l'acte. Toutefois, les préliminaires n'étaient pas finies, ils avaient tant à explorer, tant à redécouvrir, tant… de temps à rattraper…

A quand remontait leur dernière fois ? A trop longtemps pour s'en rappeler… mais la passion et l'amour que tous deux se donnaient et que Iason orchestrait à la perfection, rendait le moment plus chaleureux et plus savoureux. L'odeur de l'alcôve et de la luxure, ne posait plus problème à Riki, car lui-même était entré dans ce tourbillon de désir, jusqu'à en avoir la migraine. Son corps n'en pouvait plus, au fil des heures que tous deux ne voyaient pas passer.

A son sixième orgasme, Riki était ventre contre le lit, Iason au-dessus de lui, prêt à le prendre, encore une fois. Combien de fois… ? la quatrième ? la cinquième ? il sentait ses longs et fins doigts, le pénétrer et lui arracher des cris, des cris de fatigue. Il s'écroula encore une fois sur le lit et son corps, se tourna pour se mettre sur le dos. Iason fit glisser ses phalanges contre ses lèvres, d'où s'émanait un souffle saccadé, qui ne demandait qu'à être libéré pour se reposer. Un frêle sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, et avec douceur, ménagea le corps du brun pour le tourner et avoir accès à sa récompense.

Riki couina plus fort, tremblant, en sueur, exténué… il voulait dormir… se restaurer… juste un peu…

-Ia.. Iason… laisse-moi partir…, gémit-il épuisé

-Pas encore… ce n'est pas encore assez…, murmura le Blondie dans un chuchotement doux

Riki se laissa aller, il ne pouvait pas résister contre cet amant, qui maintenant commençait des va et vient langoureux…

Jamais Riki n'aurait pensé que cette fois-ci, il éprouverait autant d'émotion, était-ce dû à ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ? A ces sentiments récents ? Il n'y avait plus de résistance, plus de lutte… son amant lui faisait l'amour, mais ce n'était pas seulement une question de rentrer un sexe, non, il y avait autre chose… ils étaient en train de s'unir dans un mariage dont tous deux en avaient le secret. Leur contrat charnel était aussi social, Riki n'était plus seulement l'Animal de Iason Mink, il était à présent son amant officiel… qui acceptait l'amour interdit. Il n'y avait plus ces chaînes, ces colliers… non… et il savait que l'anneau qu'il portait à son sexe, était désormais l'alliance qui concluait ce mariage mystérieux et prohibé.

Il ferma les yeux, criant le nom du Blondie. Ils étaient maintenant corps contre corps, et il se permit de l'enlacer, pour le sentir davantage contre lui. A travers ce geste, il lui disait « oui, je veux être avec toi et j'accepte ». Les mouvements s'accélérèrent et bientôt, l'ultime orgasme arriva, où Iason et Riki joignirent leurs cris dans la signature du leur union.

ooo

-Iason, est-ce vrai que tu t'attires les foudres de tout le monde à cause de moi ?

-Où as-tu entendu ça ? Tu écoutes ces rumeurs de n'importe où

-Si c'est cela… alors je dois vraiment être Animal très rare…

Iason eut un petit rire, au grand damne de Riki :

-Hey, ce n'est pas drôle !

-Alors, tu t'inquiètes pour moi à présent ?

-Qui moi ? Juste que ça me concerne, vu que je suis revenu à Eos…

-Si tu te fais du mouron pour ça, tu dois davantage prouver tes compétences. Je ne te demande pas de devenir un hacker mais… ou autre chose… mais tu resteras toujours un Animal très rare.

Il porta ses lèvres sur les siennes et Riki répondit à son baiser. Ce dernier avait un frêle sourire :

-Très rare à ton cœur, c'est ça ?

-Ce serait te mentir, Riki. Je parle en effet pour moi, et je ne te laisserais plus partir

-Iason, de tous ceux qui sont ici, que ce soient les autres Animaux, l'Elite, tes pairs… pourquoi es-tu si différent ?

Ses mains prirent son visage et une lueur qui n'avait jamais auparavant nagé dans les yeux de Iason naquit. C'était la première fois que Riki voyait cela, comme si sa question avait réveillé une partie inconnue de son amant. La douceur chaleureuse que dégageait celui que l'on appelait « l'Homme de Glace » était tout bonnement le contraire de ce surnom. Cela le surprit et son geste encore plus : celui de l'enlacer avec force et de poser son visage sur son épaule.

Riki posa également ses mains dans son dos et accepta l'accolade, avec émotion. Il sentit ses lèvres contre son oreille et Iason répondit :

-Parce que je t'aime, Riki

Son cœur ne fit qu'un bon et cru que des larmes allaient sortir de ses yeux. C'était l'aveu ultime, que Riki attendait, en même temps que d'être pris de court. Il répondit d'une voix étranglée :

-Je crois que moi aussi je commence à t'aimer, Iason…

Sans mentir, ils savaient tous deux que c'était une périphrase et que cela signifiait « moi aussi je t'aime, Iason »

L'ironie dans tout cela ? C'était la nuit d'un 14 Février.


End file.
